1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple protocol address register method, a multiple protocol address register system, a multiple protocol address register server, and a multiple protocol address communication terminal.
2. Related Art
Recently, there is widely used Internet Protocol such as IPv6 (Internet Protocol Version 6) and the like which permits one communication terminal having a plurality of protocol addresses to carry out a communication to other communication terminal by appropriately using the protocol addresses. Conventionally, each communication terminal, which has a plurality of the protocol addresses, registers each of the protocol addresses owned by the communication terminal independently to a register server such as a proxy sever that manages the protocol addresses of the communication terminals.
However, when each of the plurality of protocol addresses of a communication terminal is registered independently as described above, a problem arises in that even if the protocol addresses are owned by a plurality of different communication terminals at the same time, it is possible to assume at the register server that the protocol addresses that are owned by a plurality of different communication terminals are in fact owned by the same communication terminal.
That is, there will be examined a case in which the protocol addresses of two communication terminals are independently registered to a register server in, for example, SIP (Session Initiation Protocol: refer to, for example, RFC 3329 Security Mechanism Agreement for the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) January 2003 which is called a non-patent document 1 hereinafter) as if they are the protocol addresses owned by one communication terminal using one identification ID permitted to a user to access the register server. In this case, since the register server registers the protocol addresses of the two different communication terminals by relating them to a single identification ID given to the user, the user can access the register server from the two communication terminals using the same identification ID. When such an access is possible, the protocol addresses of the two different communication terminals can be registered by being related to the one identification ID, even if the protocol addresses are owned by different communication terminals at the same time. Therefore, even if the register server is actually accessed by the two different communication servers simultaneously, a manager of the register server cannot know this fact regardless that he or she intends to manage the accesses to the register server in, for example, a unit of each communication terminal (for the purpose of for example, accounting).
Further, when, for example, a user communicates with the register server using only one protocol address, it is also possible for a vicious third-person to steal the identification ID of the user and to register the protocol address of an additional communication terminal using the identification ID as if it is the protocol address of the communication terminal of the user who communicates with the register server, from which a problem of security arises.
As described above, conventionally, when a communication terminal having a plurality of protocol addresses registers the protocol addresses to the register server, the communication terminal registers each of the protocol addresses owned by the communication terminal independently. As a result, it is possible to assume to the register server as if the protocol addresses owned by a different communication terminal are owned by the same communication terminal, from which a problem may be arisen in the management of access and in the security of communication.
An object of the present invention, which was made to solve the conventional problems described above, is to provide a multiple protocol address register method, a multiple protocol address register system, a multiple protocol address register server, and a multiple protocol address register server that can prevent to assume to a register server as if the protocol addresses of a plurality of different communication terminals belong to the same one communication terminal.